


Eight down

by sigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Barebacking, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, Hux isn't too busy to have a murderous hobby, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Murder, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Revenge, Voyeurism, kylo is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo
Summary: “Be a good boy.”Kylo’s eyes flew open. He’d been letting his mind wander, as he often did at night. His consciousness was a spider in a web, pulling at the threads that wiggled. Dreaming the dreams of the other souls trapped aboard the Finalizer with him. That hadn’t been a dream. He followed the thread to Hux’s room, just down the hallway of the executive wing from his own. He found Hux’s mind and sank into the room with him.Gloved fingers in his mouth. Hux licked at them, getting them wet.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	Eight down

**Author's Note:**

> Details of rape/non-con warning in end notes if you want to know before reading. It is not romanticized and this is essentially a smutty revenge fic. All explicitly written sex is consensual, in the moment. Please read safely -- I've been raped and what I've written here doesn't personally trigger me but I know how awful that is and it's the last thing I'd want to cause anyone.

“Be a good boy.”

Kylo’s eyes flew open. He’d been letting his mind wander, as he often did at night. His consciousness was a spider in a web, pulling at the threads that wiggled. Dreaming the dreams of the other souls trapped aboard the _Finalizer_ with him. That hadn’t been a dream. He followed the thread to Hux’s room, just down the hallway of the executive wing from his own. He found Hux’s mind and sank into the room with him.

Gloved fingers in his mouth. Hux licked at them, getting them wet.

“You little slut.” It was an older officer, gone gray: the Admiral who’d arrived on the Finalizer today. He was in Hux’s quarters with Hux pinned against his desk, one arm looped around Hux’s thin waist to hold him tight.

Hux hummed around the fingers in his mouth, finding what the other man had said rather funny, though Kylo couldn’t imagine why. The Admiral was thinking that Hux had a pretty mouth, and Kylo wanted suddenly to yank him up by his collar and choke him there, and was stunned by that desire.

Hux pulled back off the Admiral’s hand, laving his pink tongue up the underside of his fingers once more. Putting on a show. “Just where are you planning to stick those?” Hux purred.

The man spun Hux round with a snarl and pushed him down onto the desk. Hux stayed, crossing his forearms beneath his chin. The Admiral patted him down, checking him for weapons and discarding the knife in his boot. The touch lingered on his ass. The Admiral grabbed him and squeezed hard, and Hux let out an appreciative sigh.

Kylo was very sure he shouldn’t be watching this. He didn’t leave. The Admiral yanked Hux’s pants and regulation briefs down at once, baring his white ass to the room. Kylo felt himself harden in his leggings.

There was a sound — the Admiral breathing in through his teeth at the sight.

“Like what you see, Creel?”

Admiral Creel gripped Hux’s ass in both hands and spread him, looking at the matte black base of a plug sticking out of him. Creel swore. “Wanted it so bad you couldn’t wait?” He asked.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” said Hux, raising his head to look back at Creel with his sharp green eyes.

In his room, Kylo shivered with desire. He freed his cock from his leggings and stroked it once, squeezing at the head. All day? He hadn’t detected that in Hux, but Hux was secretive. Hard to read. Had he been standing on the bridge today with that toy stuffed up his ass? Had he felt it shift when Kylo had pushed a finger into his chest and made him stumble back? Kylo groaned, jerking his hips up, fucking himself into his fist. He leaked an impressive glob of precome, and that eased the chafe of doing this dry.

“You were meant for this, Armitage,” Creel was saying.

“Taking cock?”

Creel’s face twisted and he grabbed hold of the plug’s base, yanking on it. “Vulgar.” Hux moaned as the plug stretched his rim. Creel pulled the plug completely out and let it drop to the floor, then held Hux spread to watch him clench on nothing. “You were meant to serve. We gave you a good start on that.”

“I haven’t neglected those skills.”

Hux was already slick and dripping with something, some green-tinged oil, and Creel drove his gloved fingers in. Hux was loose from the plug, but Creel stretched him more, scissoring his fingers just to make Hux gasp.

“Bet you’ve let half this ship have their way with you. Not just the officers...the troopers...” Creel mused.

“Yes,” Hux said, earning himself a twist of Creel’s fingers for it.

In his room, a line appeared between Kylo’s eyebrows. _Lie_. Hux was thinking that was a lie, and a rather grandiose one. He hadn’t fucked anyone on this ship — anyone stationed here, at least. The thought of using his reporting officers like that repulsed him. Why lie about it? Kylo took a shaky breath in and released it, feeling heat twist in his belly at this, at knowing more of Hux than Creel did.

“That wraith,” Creel said. “The Sith. I’ll bet you bend over for him whenever he stalks into your office. You always had a liking for big men. Don’t think we didn’t notice. Is he even human, ‘Lord Ren’?”

“You’d like to know, wouldn’t you,” said Hux, thinking, _I wondered too, before he took that bucket off his head in front of Snoke. It's a shame, hiding that face_.

Kylo was taken aback. His face? He'd always thought he was too unusual looking for beauty, but that was what Hux saw. Hux's memories of Kylo lingered on his eyes and lips and hair, admiring them. And his physique. Creel was correct about Hux's preferences in that department.

Creel withdrew his fingers and fumbled with his trousers, pulling his cock out. It was middling in size, haloed by a thatch of gray pubic hair. He rubbed the head of it over Hux’s asshole, teasing him, slicking the head of his cock with the gel leaking out of Hux. Creel seemed to be getting more out of it than Hux. He moaned low in his throat at the heat of Hux’s skin, closing his eyes.

Hux had been craning his neck to look back at Creel, and when he saw the man’s eyes close, he snuck a casual look at the time on his wristcomm. Kylo reeled.

Creel pulled back with a hiss, digging in one of his pockets. “I’ve gotten carried away. We’ll need a barrier. No telling where you’ve been.”

“I’m clean. I had a med check this morning, it’s in my records.”

Creel scoffed, pulling a wrapper from his pocket and fiddling with it.

“If you don’t want to do it like he does...” Hux said, shrugging.

Creel froze. “...What?”

“Ren fucks me bare.”

Kylo gasped, his hand twitching on his cock. It was another lie, but the words alone were enough to make his stomach jump. The fact that he could tell Hux _liked_ that idea…Hux liked it very much. “Fuck,” Kylo said aloud in his room. He crawled over to his side table and grabbed the clear bottle resting there, half empty. In his haste, he didn’t even reach out to it with the Force as he usually did. He flipped it over to squirt some directly onto himself.

Creel set the wrapper on Hux’s desk and grabbed his hips in trembling hands, his leather-clad fingers digging in hard to Hux’s pale flesh. “I know what you’re doing, you minx.”

“He’s bigger than you,” Hux said, staring disinterestedly forward at the wall.

Kylo squeezed the bottle too hard and squirted entirely too much lube over himself and his sheets. “Kriff,” he spat, stroking himself hard. The excess made his sheets stick to his skin and dampened his bunched leggings.

Hux continued, “You’re like as not to be a disappointment, I’m afraid. You should’ve gotten in on the action when you had the chance. Empire Day, wasn’t it? Yes, Brooks wanted a Jet Juice, if I remember...he always did overdo it on Empire Day. Pity you were too shy.”

“As if I wanted you when they were through.”

Hux glanced back at Creel again, his eyes pale and merciless. “Didn’t you?”

Creel’s grip on Hux had been tightening as Hux spoke, as though the man were afraid Hux would slip away. “Your father was so ashamed of you.” Creel growled. “And look at you now. A Sith’s whore. It escapes me, how you’ve clawed your way up so far beyond your station.” He pressed his hips up against Hux’s flank, rubbing the shaft of his cock against Hux’s slicked hole as if Hux were simply a pillow for him to hump.

“I imagine it does,” Hux murmured, more to himself than to Creel. Then, louder, “I don’t have to offer this with Ren. He takes it. It doesn’t matter where we are...the conference room on C Deck...the gym. He doesn’t need me willing like this, laid out for him. He makes me feel like I’m meant for it the way you lot never could. When he comes...”

Kylo’s breath hitched, his cock throbbing in his hand, wanting to obey Hux’s words like a command. He let out a broken noise, gripping the base of it.

“...and fills me up so that I’m sore, used, and dripping, I forget everyone else. _I forget them_ , Creel. You’re afraid you can’t do that, you never could even when I had less to compare you to. You weren’t brave enough then and you aren’t brave enough now, behind a locked door with only me. Are you, _Davin?_ Should I get someone to hold me down? Would that be more familiar?”

Creel cursed under his breath and pushed in on his next thrust forward, burying himself in Hux. His eyes fluttered and his mouth parted. He nearly whined at the feeling.

Kylo frantically ran a spectral finger along Creel’s mind, moaning aloud in his room when the man’s thoughts opened to him. He could feel Hux as if he were the one sliding into him, his body hot and wet and tight. He’d be tighter around Kylo. Kylo was bigger than _Davin Creel_. Kylo spat the name in his mind, dragging his fist up his member.

Hux’s mind nearly radiated something warm, and Kylo shifted over to it, drawn in. It was victory. “That’s more like it,” Hux grunted as Creel bottomed out inside him. “Take what you wanted all those years ago.”

The memory surfaced, for Hux. Rain beating long transparisteel windows as a vicious storm howled outside. A dank room. Both of these things were expected; it always stormed on Arkanis, and all rooms were dank. It was impossible for them not to be. He’d been away for months on sniper detail somewhere hot and sandy, and now he was home on leave for Empire Day with a fresh spattering of freckles on his face. His father had requested his presence, surprising after Hux had chosen a planetary station over a post in space that Brendol favored for him. Hux thought upon entry that perhaps his father would try and make amends. A bastard son wasn’t worth much, but an only son, graduated top of his class and distinguished in his unit...surely.... Hux was quickly disillusioned.

The old tricks started up right away, Hux being used as a bartender for the enjoyment of the Imperials surrounding him. Surrounding them — Kylo stood behind him unseen. Some of the faces jeering at Hux were ones he recognized. Hux shot the one seated at Brendol’s right hand six months ago, after that catastrophe with the sabotaged shuttle. Brooke? Brooks. Hux in the memory was handing the man a drink.

The company got drunker and their jokes more crass as the storm raged on. It was Brooks who set things off. He threw his drink on Hux after Hux had remained stone-faced at a jab about his mother.

“You’ve stained his shirt,” a man tsked. Hux’s mind supplied the name: Krennic. “That’s no good.”

“Get it off of him.” Another voice urged.

Hands grasped at him, tugging off his shirt and then the undershirt beneath it, mapping out the freckles and fading sunburn on his shoulders. Krennic, Brooks, Pryde. Their faces loomed over him, blocking out his vision like a three-moon eclipse. Krennic went for his belt and Hux lashed out at him, driving an elbow into his chest.

“Cuff him,” an onlooker called out merrily while Krennic doubled over and wheezed.

Hux’s attackers held him still, Pryde and Brooks wrenching his arms behind him. As one their three sets of eyes turned to Brendol.

“Father,” Hux said, working hard to keep his voice steady. Not willing to plead even as his heart hammered and his skin went cold with dread. If he’d begged maybe it would’ve saved him. Maybe it would’ve been worse. Hux would never know.

“No true-born son of mine would spend a season chasing down desert rats through a rifle scope,” Brendol hissed. Then, directed at Pryde. “Don’t kill him.”

Cold magbinders cinched around Hux’s wrists, whirring as they closed tight, and he was wrestled to the floor, Brooks pressing his face down sideways on the rough spin of the worn old rug. Krennic coughed roughy and spat, going for Hux’s trousers again and yanking them down around his knees.

“Skinny little bitch,” Krennic growled. “I’ll teach you, I’ll fucking teach you.”

Krennic didn’t teach him much of anything besides exactly how quickly a human man could finish. Hux had to bite his tongue to keep from saying it, uncertain whether even old Brendol could keep Krennic from shooting him dead on the floor if he did. Brooks and Pryde took their turns next, and the blood Krennic had torn free from him eased their path.

Kylo’s fists clenched. The floor felt solid under his feet, it felt real -- this memory was carefully preserved -- and he nearly shook with the urge to tear Hux’s assailants off him and cut them into ribbons with his saber. But what good would it do? This was only the shadow of the event, the moment long gone into the gloomy corridor of Hux’s past. Changing anything here would only tell Hux that Kylo had seen this.

Hux counted breaths, seven seconds in and eight seconds out, focusing on dampening any pained noise they threatened to draw out of him. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

“We didn’t know whose you were until you came out with red hair,” Pryde whispered against his ear, burying a hand in Hux’s hair. He didn’t pull it. He gathered a lock of it against his forefinger with his thumb, studying the color. “Haven’t seen your mother around lately. Did Brendol sell her? He won’t say.”

Hux’s mother was buried out back, thirty paces from the cliff side. Brendol had enlisted him to help dig the grave, hiding the evidence of his destruction of a slave purchased with Order funds.

“No matter,” Pryde said, his breath hitching.

 _Would Maratelle still fuck you if she could see you now?_ Hux thought icily. Brendol’s wife hadn’t been able to conceive even between Brendol and her _dear friend_ Enric. Not like Hux’s mother had. Maratelle begrudged Hux his existence — _well, who doesn’t?_ Hux laughed to himself — she begrudged him the academy education and the last name that Brendol had bestowed upon him in lieu of a proper heir.

Pryde’s voice drew Hux back to unfortunate reality, “Wondered if he was holding out on me, keeping his favorite staff away...but you’re better.”

In that instant, Hux started updating his mental list. Brendol remained at the top, but Pryde moved up to second place. He added the faces and names of the officers in this room now. The ones partaking, like Drayson who had joined in after Hux was restrained, and the ones watching. Like Drayson’s little friend Creel — standing by the window, the half-light of the storm illuminating his face as he watched in open wonder, his arousal tenting his uniform trousers. Yes, Creel was on the list.

The memory lurched and spun, darkening as if something had blown out the lights. Hux was pushing it down, refocusing on his present. It wasn’t Pryde or Drayson behind him now. Their day would come, just like Brooks’s had, and Krennic’s, and _Brendol’s_. It was Creel he would deal with tonight.

Creel was driving into him hard, nearly whimpering with every thrust. Hux was getting red marks on his hip bones where they were pressed into his desk. Hux’s cock had stiffened finally, though Creel paid no attention to it, both his hands still clamped on Hux’s hips. Hux’s arousal had little to do with Creel’s efforts — the man missed his prostate more often than he hit it. Hux didn’t need Creel to get him off. He’d do that himself, after.

“You feel good,” Creel gasped.

Hux, facing away from him, rolled his eyes. _‘You feel good,’ honestly...I’m not doing anything. He’d have a stroke if I rode him_.

Kylo’s erection had flagged while he was caught up in Hux’s memory, but it returned with a vengeance now. He started to pump himself again, his cock flushed dark and leaking profusely. His orgasm was building. Or maybe he was feeling Creel’s. The man was fucking Hux faster now, spreading Hux with one hand to watch himself disappear into him, and then moaning, his rhythm stuttering.

“What...what—“ Creel slowed, grimacing.

Hux brought his wrist up to check the time again with a close-lipped smile. “Right on schedule. How are you feeling, Davin?” His voice was silken with mock concern.

Creel pulled out, staggering back. He fell into the wall with a sickly thud. His cock still protruded from his trousers, red with irritation more than arousal, going soft. It was still shining with a mix of his own precome and the greenish lube Hux had prepped himself with. The latter was _fizzling_.

“ _What have you done?_ ” Creel’s voice was shrill. “ _Shit_ ,” he took himself in hand and tried to wipe the offending substance off. A layer of his own flesh came off in his gloved hand, and he screamed.

Hux stood up and turned, sitting on his desk with his trousers at his knees and squeezing the base of his own cock, the black leather of his glove striking against his white skin and copper pubic hair. He was smiling wide, showing the even row of his teeth. They were like white marble tombstones. “It took me months to build up an immunity. _Months_ , Creel. You’d better appreciate the effort. It’s more than you deserve. If I’d started with this dose I’d be dead.”

Creel’s jaw went slack, his eyes bulging in terror. “No,” he said, as though he could argue with poison. “No, no...what do you want? I’ll tell you anything, I’ll—“ _I’ll give you Drayson’s address_ , he meant to say. Kylo heard it.

“Save your breath. There’s no antidote.”

“ _You fucking bastard_.”

“That’s me.”

Creel lunged, and Hux brought his legs up, kicking him and holding him back against the wall with a boot on each shoulder, supporting himself with an elbow behind him on the desk. He made it look effortless, gracefully lounging back. Creel’s head lolled back into the metal wall and he grunted, his face twisting in pain. Thin smoke was rising from his skin, not just from his limp penis but also up out of his collar.

“Pity I didn’t strip you down,” Hux mused, starting to pump himself slowly. “The burns have spread, haven’t they? It works quickly once it starts. Outward and then inward. You’ll feel it when they start to sink in. I’m a bit curious to see it. Then again, this is nice. It’s _nice_ to get what you’ve wanted for so long, isn’t it?”

Creel was struggling weakly, one hand coming up to try and tug Hux’s boot aside, the other pressing shakily against his middle. He coughed, choking up red foam.

“Stomach or lungs?” Hux asked him conversationally. “Can you tell?”

Creel wheezed, dribbling down his front.

“You’re useless,” Hux snapped, increasing the tempo of his fist on himself and adding a twist on the upstroke. Kylo could feel the sparks building in Hux’s groin, the flexing of his thigh muscles as his pleasure spiked. Kylo’s body mirrored his, Kylo too caught up to extract himself. He unconsciously copied Hux’s motions on himself, feeling the leather of Hux’s glove with as much intensity as the skin of his own palm.

Creel coughed and choked, his eyes open wide enough they seemed about to roll out of their sockets, his rattling breaths halting and face going blue.

“Lungs,” Hux said. He pulled his legs back and set them on the ground again, letting the momentum tip him upright. Creel slid bonelessly to the floor. Hux closed his eyes, one hand gripping the edge of his desk so tight the leather creaked over his knuckles. He tightened the grip of the other and jerked his hips slightly, fucking the head of his cock into his fist. In his mind, he drew a line through Creel’s name, and came with a sharp hiss of breath, splattering his glove and Creel’s corpse with white.

Kylo shouted, his cock pulsing as he spilled over himself.

That done, Hux leaned back, breathing hard. _Eight down, two to go._ He seemed on the brink of sobbing, and then contained himself, his respiration evening out. He ripped his gloves off. His uniform jacket, his belt and trousers, even his boots. Everything but his tags. He tossed them in a pile with Creel and then reached over on his desk. He tossed Creel’s discarded barrier too and then tapped at his datapad, summoning a droid for disposal of it all. One of the trash compactors would do, he thought. As fitting a resting place as any for the waste of atmo Creel had been. The man’s death papers could wait. He needed a shower.

Hux stepped delicately away from his desk, turning toward his refresher, and paused.

“Did you enjoy the show, Ren?” He asked his empty quarters, his voice startling against the deathly silence that had descended there.

Fuck. Kylo yelped and nearly drew his sheets over himself as if he were a youngling again, hiding from a strange sound outside his hut in the night.

“I know you’re listening,” Hux said. “It’s giving me a headache. If you’re not going to make yourself useful, stay the hell out of my head.”

Useful? Kylo bit his lower lip, and chanced reaching out. He summoned the little silver coordinate-cube in Creel’s breast pocket and floated it over Hux’s shoulder.

Hux looked at it and then took it, examining the characters inscribed on the surface. Heat bloomed off him when he realized what it was. “Ha! Thinks he can hide in Wild Space, does he? I’ve got leave coming up....”

 _I’d go with you_ , Kylo thought at him. _If you wanted_.

“I can handle myself.”

 _I didn’t say otherwise_.

The ghost of the smile that graced Hux’s features then was softer than Kylo was used to seeing. “Out, now. Before you cause a migraine. You beast,” Hux said. But he was rolling the little cube in his fingertips, and as Kylo pulled his spectral fingers away from Hux’s mind, he thought he heard Hux think, _brilliant_.

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> Within a memory, Kylo witnesses Hux be raped by several officers whom his father has given permission to do so, while other officers including his father watch. The action is not written explicitly. Hux notes that it makes him bleed. Pryde references having previously raped Hux's mother, one of Brendol's maids. Hux also thinks about his mother's death, attributed to Brendol. Throughout the memory and present day, Hux is verbally abused by older Empire officers.  
> The present-day sex is consensual with a murderous twist. Kylo wasn't invited to peek in on it but Hux doesn't mind him doing so.


End file.
